Are You Still There?
by Xaic
Summary: In my point of view, we've slowly been pulled from eachother. That new kid, Roxas? He's okay and all, but I never see Axel now because of him. Is it wrong to miss someone so much? Would he finally answer if I were to reach out instead of him?


Y'know that feeling, when you can tell you're losing someone, slowly but surely, and you feel as though whatever you do, it's going to happen? That you can't control your own life? Your own fate? Or maybe that you're just feeling a bit left out? It's not a pleasant feeling, am I right?

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. For the longest time it was just us. We stuck together like glue. Sure we had fights, but they never lasted long. Nobody could separate us for more than a school day, but now…

Since this new guy, Roxas, moved in from Twilight Town a year ago, Axel has started to spend less time with me and more time with him. And don't get me wrong! Roxas is a great guy and all; we're good friends, but I feel as though he's…

Would it be too harsh to say he's stealing my closest friend?

I don't want to hate him- wow, even I'm thinking that was too mean- but at the rate this is going my feelings may evolve into something I'll never be proud of. I can make friends of all sorts and keep them too, but no one could take the place of Axel in my heart.

The other way around? I'm not too sure. Everyday it seems like I've been replaced- a new section of my "land" in his heart has been sold off to Roxas, and I've gotten no profit whatsoever.

I try to make conversation, but in the end he always looks away and finds whatever stuff Roxas is doing is more important. Walking in the hallways? His new walking spot is next to Roxas, on the other side of our group of friends. Sitting in the Cafeteria in the mornings? His new seat is next to Roxas, leaving the usually filled seat next to me cold and barren.

Maybe I should text him? He sometimes complains that he's the only one to make plans… Then that's what I'll do. I'm going to go to the beach tomorrow, he might want to come.

_Me: After school I'm going to the beach, wanna come with?_

I-is he even going to answer me? He's been so busy with Roxas lately… I mean, earlier they were at Walmart together… Don't look at me that way, I wasn't watching them or anything, Axel texted me saying so. I'm not so upset as to stalk my best friend when he isn't with me.

_Him: :D Sure!_

Am I reading this correctly? He doesn't have anything planned? He was just with Roxas and they didn't make any plans for tomorrow like usual?

_Me: Awesome! 8DDDD_

This is great! I can't believe it! We haven't done anything together lately, and I was starting to feel quite down. But now? Oh Jeez, I'm so happy, I can't stop grinning!

_Him: Oh wait…Roxas wanted me to go home with him. But I can just say that I cant or something_

Did anyone out there reading this see that coming? The red flag went up in my head, but for the sake of faith in him I resisted the urge to say something stupid and jinx myself. See how that worked out? That's karma right there. If you don't say what's on your mind, it'll come back to bite you in the behind. Hey, that rhymed, didn't it?

Well, I have to give him reply with something. Might as well give him what he really wants.

_Me: You can go with him if you want. Mum says I have to ride the bus since she still has to work till 2._

Okay, so I can wait the extra hour, just sitting on a bench and playing my sitar, but Axel's not what you'd call a "patient" guy. I know he'd be more comfortable going to Roxas' house and play games and whatnot. …See how I torture myself? Karma should be back around soon enough.

_Him: Oh…yeah my mom works till 3 so I'll need a ride home_

The sucky thing about us being friends? Neither of us drive yet, though Roxas got his license about a month ago. Hn, I probably am going to take the bus home though. It'll give me a bit more time to change for the beach.

What? You thought I wasn't going now that he couldn't come? Psh, The whole point of going to the beach may have been to finally spend some time with him, but the beach is somewhere I go to just relax and think about things. I can handle it without him. Besides, a deep-thinking Demyx could end up sorting out his own- er, _my_ own problems.

_Me: Are you going to stay over at Roxas' or is he taking you home? Want me to come pick you up?_

… No, I'm not desperate for time with him. I just want my best friend back. That's not a crime, is it? And I don't think I'm pushing for too many details. I just need to know where to go when we pick him up. Yes, _we_, as in my mother. She's dropped us off at the beach plenty of times. She doesn't mind.

_Him: Yes!_

Does this make sense to anyone out there? I've texted him multiple times since this reply, but nothing comes up. There were two (kinda three) questions in there, not one.

Aw, man. These things happen a lot. I guess I'll just ask tomorrow at school. Maybe he'll answer in a more… comprehensible way? Whatever.

Axel will be Axel.


End file.
